Offloading grain from a grain truck or other transport vehicle may be done with a swing-type auger that is swung underneath the grain-storage tank or by driving the truck over a drive-over hopper. Grain is then discharged downwardly onto the drive-over hopper or onto the swing-type auger. Both of these prior-art systems have drawbacks. Swing-type augers are cumbersome and slow to maneuver. Drive-over hoppers typically need to be assembled and moved each time an unloading operation is to be performed.
Co-assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2015/0078878 (Wilcox et al.) discloses a drive-over transportable conveyor system. Further improvements to this system are motivated by the inventors having recognized that grain handling productivity may be augmented by improving the maneuverability of the conveyor system and/or by improving the folding and unfolding mechanism of the conveyor system.